In a telecommunications switching center, the telecommunications switching cabinets are typically arranged in a plurality of rows which are separated by aisles. Cabling between cabinets is typically routed either below the floor or through overhead raceways. Overhead raceways for telecommunications switching centers are typically supported from the ceiling of the telecommunications switching center by threaded rods or by a metal framework which itself is supported by threaded rods from the ceiling.
The overhead cabling systems used in the past have numerous shortcomings. One major disadvantage is that the overhead support structure is dependent upon the building structure in which it is installed. It is not unusual, and in fact to be expected, that the building structure will vary from one installation to the next. This variation means that each installation must be customized to work with the particular building structure in which it is installed. The lack of standardization leads to longer engineering and installation time, increased warehouse inventory to maintain parts for all possible installation scenarios, and increased documentation.
Other problems which have been encountered in the past include raceway congestion, inadequate heat dissipation, inconvenient cable transitions from the cable raceway to the switching cabinet, difficulty of installation, and failure to meet structural requirements for seismically active regions.